


That Poor Car

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: While planning their strike on SHIELD headquarters, Sam takes a moment to mourn his vehicle.A drabble cross-posted from tumblr.





	That Poor Car

There’s a moment after Maria rescues the team when they’re all in Fury’s secret bunker waiting to put their plan in motion, and it suddenly hits Sam. He sits up straight in his chair, eyes wide, and loudly exclaims “shit!”

All of them - Fury, Hill, Steve, Nat, and the doctor - look at him in concern. Had he just recognized a dangerous flaw in their plan? Sam doesn’t even acknowledge them, caught in his own private horror. Just as the doctor is about to check Sam over for signs of delayed-onset shock or something, he lets out a low moan.

“My car. My car is completely destroyed.”

Steve winces in empathy - this is the third vehicle in as many days that’s been destroyed because of him. He’d had no time to mourn his bike. He wondered vaguely if the remains of Sam’s car had been cleared from the bridge yet.

Natasha is less than sympathetic. “It was a Chevy  _Cruze_. You’re better off without it. If you really want a compact sedan, get a Honda or something.”

Hill, who appeared to be repressing a smirk, cut in. “How, exactly? I’m pretty sure his insurance doesn’t cover ‘attacks from secret government assassins’. Ever since Thor showed up, they don’t even cover 'acts of god’.”

Sam’s response was to bury his head in his hands and whimper.  Eventually he mumbles out, pain in his voice, “I still had payments to make on that thing.”

None of them can think of any response to that. Fury reaches out his uninjured hand to pat the young veteran on the shoulder consolingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #CHEVY DIDN'T THINK THAT PRODUCT PLACEMENT DEAL THROUGH SINCE IN ALMOST EVERY SHOT OF THEIR CARS THEY WERE GETTING VICIOUSLY DESTROYED
> 
> Just a drabble I wrote after the movie came out that I'm moving to AO3 in case of tumblrpocalypse.


End file.
